


Shepard's Stress Relief

by MayorHaggar



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cheating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Shepard cheats on Garrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Shepard stops Garrus from killing Sidonis, but it isn't out of concern for her boyfriend.  She needs something, and Sidonis is the only one who can give it to her.





	Shepard's Stress Relief

Shepard knew she should feel guilty. Her reasons for stopping Garrus from killing his ex-teammate were far from compassionate or altruistic. It was in fact a downright selfish act, so why didn’t she feel even a shred of guilt as she hurried to catch up with Sidonis as soon as she was sure Garrus was gone?

She made her way through the Wards at a near-run, bumping into a salarian with her shoulder and nearly knocking him over. Not stopping to check on him or even offer an apology was rude, but this was no time for her to mind her manners. She was pretty sure she knew where Sidonis was headed, and under no circumstances could he be allowed to get there. Not when she craved something that, in her experience, only he could provide. Her heart nearly stopped when she finally caught up to him within sight of the offices of C-Sec.

“Sidonis! Wait!” she hollered. He froze and turned around, surprised to see her again so soon.

“Shepard?” he said. “Did you follow me?”

“Of course I did. It’s been over two years, Sidonis. We didn’t even have a chance to catch up.”

“Catch up?” he repeated, staring at her. “Not sure what we’d have to catch up on. We’ve never done much talking.”

“No, we haven’t,” she agreed. “We’ve always had better things to do.” She was hoping she’d draw a laugh from him, but he just sighed.

“Those were good times,” he admitted, nodding. “How fucking ironic that I’ve spent the last two years wishing I could have even one more night with you, and now that you’re back I’m going to turn myself over to C-Sec.”

“Wait!” she said, panicking. She hurried forward and put a hand on his arm. “Don’t do that.”

“I have to, Shepard,” he said, shaking his head. “I have to find some way to make up for what I did.”

“You know how you can make up for it? By giving me what I need. Now, and whenever else I need it.” The turian scoffed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. How would that make up for betraying my team? Betraying Garrus?”

“Garrus is under my command now,” she said. “He’s relying on me to lead him through a suicide mission, and in order to do that I need a clear head and a way to release my stress. I don’t think I need to tell you the best way to do that. So you’re not just helping me; you’re helping Garrus too.”

She should _really_ be feeling guilty now. The complicated relationship between Garrus and Sidonis aside, Garrus also happened to be her boyfriend. That was a fact Sidonis didn’t know, and she saw no need to tell him. They’d always agreed that the less they knew about each others’ personal lives the better.

“You don’t have anyone else you can turn to for that?” he asked.

“No one that can do it as well as you,” she said honestly. She’d been hoping that Garrus would be able to give her what she needed, but had been disappointed. He honestly wasn’t even bad, but he couldn’t compare to Sidonis. She’d never found anyone that could, which was why she’d kept seeking him out over the years. She’d even managed to arrange several meetings during the hunt for Saren; she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to cope with that shit otherwise.

Shepard could see that Sidonis was wavering. Now it was up to her to seal the deal. She used her battle-honed eyes to quickly survey her surroundings and decide on the ideal spot for her to carry out her mission. Her choice made, she led the turian off the path leading to C-Sec. He did not resist, allowing her to guide him along by the arm until they reached a cozy little corridor back behind two storefronts. In the unlikely event that someone wandered over this way, they’d have plenty of advance warning. That was good; the last thing she needed was someone running off to sell this scoop to that bitch Al-Jilani.

He must have hade some idea of what she had in mind, but he still looked surprised when she lowered herself to her knees and immediately got to work on his blue pants.

“Seriously, Shepard? Out here?” he said. 

“If I’m going to convince you not to turn yourself over to C-Sec, memories aren’t going to be enough,” she said. “I need to remind you what you’d be giving up.” She pulled his pants down just far enough to give her access to the only part of Sidonis that she cared about, the only reason she’d prevented him from surrendering to the authorities.

Shepard loved sex, loved going to a bar after a high-pressure mission, dragging an anonymous human or asari or turian back to their place or hers for a night of wild fucking. She’d seen plenty of dicks in her time, but none of them had ever been able to measure up to Sidonis. That big blue cock had already emerged and was ready for her. She could feel her mouth begin to water.

“Fuck, I missed this thing,” she whined. She gave his cock a few pumps with her hand, enjoying the feel as always. Turian penises weren’t as hard as the rest of their bodies, but the texture was still rougher than a human’s. Many human females were intimidated by them, but she couldn’t get enough. Or maybe that applied specifically to Sidonis? 

Realizing that she couldn’t really afford to linger long here, she opened her mouth wide and did her best to swallow him whole. She was a talented cocksucker and she knew it. She never failed to get her lovers off with her mouth and Sidonis was no exception. It was always a special sort of challenge to handle his larger cock, but it was a challenge she relished and met head-on every single time.

Determined to remind Sidonis just how good she was, she worked her mouth up and down the full length of his cock with practiced efficiency, sucking him with an ease that she knew damn well he’d never gotten from anyone else. 

“Fuck! My memory wasn’t playing tricks on me!” Sidonis hissed, working to keep his voice down. “You really are as good as I remembered.”

“Hmm,” she agreed with a mouthful of turian cock. She was glad he felt that way, because the same was true for her. There was just no beating this cock. She couldn’t wait to have it inside her again, but first she wanted to see just how fast she could break him with her mouth.

She pushed herself harder, bobbing her head rapidly and taking him deeper than most other women would dare consider. He’d probably be groaning and cursing by now if he had the privacy to do so, but he settled for letting out these quiet little pants that were driving her wild. 

Knowing his body well enough to recognize his impending orgasm long before he would need to announce it to her, she pulled her mouth off of him and jerked him off the rest of the way, her hand a blur until his blue cock began to fire off. His semen shot over her shoulder and splattered across the wall behind her. She didn’t envy whoever had to clean that mess up but she wouldn’t apologize for it. Two years ago she’d saved the whole damn Citadel. The least they could do was let her have her fun.

“You’ve convinced me, Shepard,” Sidonois said. “If you really need me—or my cock, I guess—that badly, I won’t turn myself in.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” she said. “Now hurry up and clean yourself off, because I need your cock inside me. Meet me back on the Normandy in thirty minutes.”

\--

Garrus had gone to get a drink elsewhere on the Citadel rather than returning to the Normandy, and that suited Shepard just fine. It meant he wasn’t there to protest when Sidonis boarded the ship. She had been there to meet him and escort him straight up to her private quarters. There was no need for pleasantries, pointless questions or any other bullshit. They’d just immediately undressed and got to what they’d come here for.

Shepard had initiated the public blowjob on the Citadel, but Sidonis was taking the lead now. Currently he was straddling her on her bed and thrusting his cock between her breasts while she squeezed them together, encouraging the tittyfuck. Garrus had never shown much interest in her tits, and when he did touch them it was fleeting, way too gentle and not at all stimulating. Sidonis appreciated her breasts though, and she loved it.

“Turian women are fine, but there’s no beating human tits,” he groaned, continuing to run that big blue cock across the valley of her breasts. Shepard jiggled, rolled and squeezed them between her fingers, giving him as much sensation as possible.

“Nobody fucks my tits like you, Sidonis,” she said, egging him on. As expected, that encouraged him to thrust even more enthusiastically. Normally Shepard preferred to give the titfucks herself, figuring she could make them as pleasurable as possible for her partner if she had full control of her angle and motion, but the turian was doing just fine on his own. His cock being so damn big certainly helped with that.

“While I could keep doing this all night and not get bored, I’m guessing you’re about ready for more,” Sidonis said. He stopped fucking her tits and pulled his cock out of view. She would have reprimanded him for that, but she could only yelp as he effortlessly flipped her body over so she was now on her front. “I know what you came here for, what you brought me back here for, and I’ve probably missed it at least as much as you have. So I think I’ll just go ahead and fucking take it.”

“Yeah, give it to me, Sidonis!” she pleaded. She pushed up onto her hands and knees and wiggled her round ass in his direction. “Hurry!”

His talons gripped her hips, holding her in place as he entered her from behind. She sighed at the sensation of his huge cock filling her, stretching her in a way no other had ever managed. He was careful with his insertion and the first few pushes, but that was solely to let her body adjust and get used to having something so large inside of it again for the first time in so long. She didn’t complain; she knew he wouldn’t make her wait long.

Sure enough, after just a few moderate strokes to let their bodies get reacquainted, he suddenly bottomed out inside of her with one mighty thrust. She howled in surprise and mild discomfort, but the discomfort was easily outweighed by the mind-blowing pleasure. This was what she’d wanted, what she’d needed, for so long. The next time the Illusive Man gave her shit or Jack and Miranda annoyed her with one of their bitchfests, she’d be able to remember this feeling and all would be well.

Now that he was going, there was no stopping Sidonis. He fucked into her with force and aggression that put all the other lovers she’d taken in her life to shame. His rough turian body slammed into hers time and time again, making her ass cheeks jiggle and shake from the impact. Her bed creaked and groaned, but Cerberus must have spared no expense because the bed withstood the pounding it, and she, were taking. It was all Shepard could do to withstand it herself. Though it hadn’t felt like two years for her, what with being dead and all, it had still been quite some time since she’d been fucked like this. It took some getting used to, but it was so worth it. She never wanted to lose this feeling, and if that meant lying, sneaking around and cheating on her boyfriend, that’s what she would do. A dick like this was worth anything, especially when it was attached to someone who used it as well as Sidonis did.

“Do you like that, Shepard?” Sidonis demanded to know from above her, despite already knowing the answer. “Is this what you’ve been missing?”

“God, yes!” she moaned. “Don’t stop! Never stop!”

“Who the hell would ever want to stop fucking you?” His hips sped up, and now he was truly fucking her as hard as he could, as hard as he ever had before. Shepard’s breasts bounced with each collision, and she could only remain there on all fours and take it as this turian reminded her why she was so addicted to him and his cock.

“You’d…be…surprised!” she panted. “Nobody fucks me like…you!”

“Any man who could get tired of fucking you is no man, Shepard,” he said. “Give me their names and I’ll punch them in the fucking face myself!”

If only Sidonis knew that he’d just unwittingly insulted his former leader! She almost could have laughed at the irony, except she felt the need to do something else that would keep her mouth busy. Even though her cabin was on its own floor to give her as much privacy as possible, she knew that he was about to make her scream at the top of her lungs. That was a situation she’d rather avoid so she picked up her pillow and brought it up to her mouth, biting down with her teeth to muffle the inevitable ecstatic cries and curses.

“Yeah, you’d better bite down and keep biting down,” he said smugly. “This is gonna be a big one, huh?” She nodded as best she could, her mouth still stuffed full of pillow. “Careful not to let that thing out of your mouth. You and I both know how loud you get when you cum. Most of your crew’s enjoying some shore leave, but there’s no way the stragglers who remained behind wouldn’t hear you, even from all the way up here.”

If she’d been able to talk she might have told him that her orgasms weren’t ALWAYS quite so loud. While she was a vocal lover in general, Sidonis made her squeal like no one else. She couldn’t tell him any of that though, not with the pillow in her mouth, so she just whined. It sounded pitiful, almost like a helpless animal, and it made him laugh.

“I can see why you need me,” he said. She didn’t know how he managed to speak so clearly while continuing to fuck her harder than she’d ever been fucked, sounding like he wasn’t even expending any energy. Maybe she’d ask him some time—but then again, why waste time that could be spent getting stuffed with his cock instead? “I know your body,” he continued. “What it likes—no, what it _needs_. I’ve fucked you so many times now, but it never gets old, does it? Every time, I’m amazed by how good it all feels. I’ve fucked so many women across the galaxy, but none have ever measured up to you. I don’t need to hold back with you. Not only can you take it, you LIKE it. You NEED it, don’t you?” She just nodded and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the explosive climax that she felt approaching in a hurry. 

“You really are pent up, aren’t you?” he mused, watching her reaction closely. “I know how much you like my cock, but you usually aren’t this desperate for it. Have you really not been able to find a single other lover ready, willing and able to give the great Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, the fucking she deserves?” Shepard could only moan into the pillow and shake her head.

“What a shame,” he said. “I guess that’s good news for me though. That means you’ll keep coming back for more, and I get to keep fucking you.”

Shepard was barely aware of what he was saying anymore. At the moment she would’ve struggled to recite her own name. All that mattered, the thing her entire life revolved around, was this massive turian cock filling her up, fucking her and driving her to a climax like her body hadn’t felt in literal years.

“MMMMMMPHHHHHHHH!” she howled as it finally hit her. She bit down on the pillow even harder and balled the bed sheets in her fists, her entire body overwhelmed by indescribable pleasure. If she’d still been capable of complex thought, she’d have been very relieved that she’d had the sense to muffle herself with her pillow. There’s no way her one-track mind could have managed it now. She definitely didn’t want to deal with Chambers and her wannabe psychologist shit if the Yeoman heard her screaming at the top of her lungs, being satisfied and driven to orgasm by a turian who was decidedly NOT the one she was currently in a relationship with.

None of that mattered though. Even if Chambers did find out, even if _Garrus_ found out, it wouldn’t be enough to make her stop. She’d never be able to stop, never be able to stay away from Sidonis and his cock. How could she? She wasn’t lying about a good fuck helping her unwind and de-stress. If she was going to stand up for humanity against the Collectors, if she was going to get her team through their suicide mission, if she was going to finally get the rest of the goddamn galaxy to realize they needed to get ready for a Reaper invasion, she needed this kind of fucking. And if Sidonis was the only one capable of giving it to her, so be it.

“Shepard, Councilor Anderson has requested a meeting,” EDI’s voice suddenly chimed in. “Would you like to—“

“Later,” she said hoarsely, after spitting the pillow out of her mouth. Sidonis, who had paused for a moment at the AI’s voice, chuckled and resumed fucking her.

“Very well, Shepard,” the AI said. “The Illusive Man would like a status report at your earliest possible convein—“

“_Later",_ she growled. “EDI, unless the ship is on fucking fire, leave me alone for the rest of the night, got it? I have important business to take care of.”

“Very important business,” Sidonis agreed, pulling out of her, rolling over onto his back and pulling her on top of him. “Get riding, Commander.” Normally she was the one giving the orders these days, but this was one order she was more than happy to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
